User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Lore Sheet: World-9
In the year 2106, ancient technology and markings and documents that pointed to the existence of a race long forgotten to time and the world had been discovered by an archaeologists and anthropologists around in the world in sites, such as Cairo, Egypt; Wiltshire, England; Krong Siem Reap, Cambodia; Teotihuacan, Mexico; and many more. Through extensive translation and research, the existence of a race of supremely advanced extraterrestrials that had a hand in the evolution of the human race and society was brought to light: the Varis. The discovery of the existence of the Varis was accompanied by reports of beams of light erupting forth from the dig sites and the appearance of human beings with the seemingly magical ability to alter reality, soon-to-be dubbed by the common man as Magicians. Although the governments of the world tried to cover up the existence of such supernatural occurrences (the many instances of Magicians blatantly using their mysterious powers to alter reality, the lights erupting forth from landmarks like Angkor Wat, and other strange happenings) through the use of media manipulation, blackmail, assassination, and bribery, repeated and frequent breaks of their black curtain of ignorance tipped the common man at large off to the presence of Magicians and other preternatural instances in the year 2110. The common citizen now aware of the fact Magicians and the Varis existed, the governments of the world were under fire for their unethical and immoral actions and the world was thrown into disarray about to what to do with the Magicians. Humanists and Magicians advocated for their status as fellow human beings and citizens of the world, transhumanists heralded them as the next stage of human evolution, the religious zealots vilified them as demons or worshipped them as avatars of God or some other deity/deities, and so on. The UN held a meeting to determine what to do with the issue of Magicians and the alien technology their scientists had found. Magicians were indeed humans and deserved every right a human was entitled too, but their abilities were far too mysterious and powerful to let them do as they pleased. The technology discovered could advance the human condition and society ahead several hundred years, but could also be reverse-engineered to cause devastation on a never before seen scale. That same year, a resolution was passed that formed the Council of Magicians, a representative body and organization under the supervision of the UN for Magicians that would work with scientists to unveil the mechanics and source of their powers, govern the Magicians under a set of laws regarding the use of their powers, help them properly integrate into society at large, and allow the UN to keep an eye over them, placed the research and study of the ancient technology under the jurisdiction of an unbiased select group of scientists and archaeologists, and prohibited the reverse-engineering of any of the aforementioned technology into weapons of mass destruction by any member nation. This intergration of Magicians into society, the reverse-engineering of lost Varis technology for the greater good of mankind, and the availability of these advancements to the public greatly progressed human technology and uplifted human society. It a greatly altered the geopolitical map of the world, with the disintegration of old powers and the formation of new sovereign republics and states. With the perfection of space-age technology in 2117 and the legalization of commercial space travel and colonization in the 2120, these new sovereign republics and states began branching out into the stars and colonizing planets and moons. All of humanity, wishing to cling to their roots as a race formely based in the Sol System and their ties as humans, formed a central governing body to unite the various human republics under the banner of humanity, progress, free trade, and military strength. The Interstellar Union of Humanity was headed by a centralized Senate, composed of the representatives of the member republics, with a chief executive, a Prime Minister, elected by the senators. The Senate promotes unity and cooperation between the many republics under its banner. Government/Politiccs Society: Technology: Ergotech''': Another marvel of the IUH conjured up by Technicians, Ergotech is an exotic form of matter that resembles and acts like solid energy and is capable of interfacing with computational and technological systems. Due to its peculiar nature as an intermediate between energy and matter, Ergotech is primarily utilized in for hard light weaponry and shielding. It is also used for seamless intergration of cybernetic upgrades into human biology because of its unstable atomic structure. Category:Blog posts